


Dream Comes to Save the Day

by FearsomefigureT9



Series: Dream SMP Stories [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreamon Clay | Dream, Dreamon Niki | Nihachu, Dreamon TommyInnit, Dreamons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsomefigureT9/pseuds/FearsomefigureT9
Summary: This is about Tommy, Niki and Dream being Dreamon siblings
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981930
Comments: 15
Kudos: 397





	Dream Comes to Save the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes a Family is Three Eldritch beings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362233) by [Thing_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash). 



> Hope you enjoys :D

Tommy was… **Terrified.**

That monstrous nightmare of his was right there- _R.I.G.H.T. T.H.E.R.E._

That stupid, little, purple piece of- _shit._ Is just staring at him, those beady black eyes of the dark abyss bore a place of fear in his mind. Just standing there, hissing and slithering in his place.

Here he is at least 5 feet away from that- _thing._ Staying as far away as possible from that- _thi-_.

Oh shit- _Oh fucking shit-_

It looked at him- _It’s fucking looking at him._

Then it slithers towards him.

**“AHHHHHHHHHH!!!”**

* * *

Dream’s head snapped up to the skies as he heard a distant scream of terror. The scream sounds familiar, filled with horror, fear and undeniable terror. But it sounds like a cry of help, _like someone he-_ “D-Dream?” He snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to his right to face- _AntFrost._ “Hm?” Ant, a Dreamon just like him and his siblings and friends. He is one of the Dreamons gifted with enhanced sense, given a cat-like appearance. He seems nervous, as though- _as though he heard…_

“Ant?” He tried to make his voice as calm to reassure the cat to continue. He knew how different the cat’s sensitivity is, especially since he was speaking to one of the most-respected Dreamons. Ant fidgets in his place as he shifts his foot from one to the other. “D-Did you hear the scream?” He asked, keeping his voice as low as possible from anyone from hearing their conversation. Dream nods, a feeling of dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. Ant discreetly looks around before leaning and whispering, “Tommy’s screaming, because of an-.” Ant couldn’t even finish his sentence as Dream immediately bolted to the forest. “Endermite…” He finishes as he sighs from where he stood. His ear twitching when he heard a scream louder than before.

Dream could only hope that with the magic limit that he was using, he would reach Tommy in time. A lot of thoughts were running through his head as he pushed himself to go faster- _faster._ Because he doesn’t know what is happening to his little brother. _What made his brother scream._

**“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”**

His instincts screamed at him the direction, _left- right- left- straight-._

“TOMMY!” He called out as he skids to a stop in the clearing, to see Tommy on a tree looking at the floor in total fear. He followed his gaze and his eyes landed on an- Endermite? _An Endermite?_

Tommy spots Dream just a couple of feet away and he instantly calls out for him. “Dream! Help! PLEASE!” Dream could only stand there with a dumbfounded expression hidden behind his mask. He slowly walks up to the tree and the Endermite beside it. “Uhh, Tommy?” Tommy just cries out a whimper and rustles his way further up the tree. “Dream! PLEASE! JUST KILL IT!” Tommy cries out in fear as he tries to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. Clutching tightly onto the tree and shutting his eyes tightly as he repressed all the memories of his trauma. Whimpering when he heard nothing from his brother, already imagining him laughing and mocking him, teasing him for fearing such a tiny _\- Tiny Menace._

Then he heard a hiss and a poof.

Looking down, he saw that monstrosity was gone and Dream had his arms open. _What?_ Tommy hesitantly let go of the tree and fell in Dream’s arms. Instantly wrapping his arms around him. Tears silently rolled down his face, as he buried his face on Dream’s shoulder. Wetting his hoodie, not that Dream could care at the moment. He slowly crouched until sat on the ground, arms still locked around his neck. Face still buried on his shoulder as Tommy’s frame shook with silent sobs.

Dream nuzzles Tommy’s head under his chin, shushing him as Tommy muffles his sobs on Dream’s hoodie. Dream rubs his back, shushing him as Tommy’s sobs gained volume and echoed through the forest. “It’s okay, Tommy. It’s gone.” He repeated those words like a mantra as his little brother struggled to calm down from his hysteria. 

When Tommy’s cries calmed down to sniffles and hiccups. He broke the hug and combed his fingers through blonde hair. 

“Mind telling me why an Endermite scared my little strong brother warrior?” Tommy shivered at the name of that- _menace._ He gulped down a mouthful of air and told him of the Dreamon that trapped him in the End.How the Dreamon cut his wings off and mocked him. Laughing at him and sneering at him before being promptly shoved into the End portal.How he had to fight the Ender Dragon and used ender pearls to get down safely. When he managed to get home, the same Dreamon came back a week later and dragged him to the Nether. Then trapping him in an obsidian cage with thousands of Endermites. He remembers the way they crawled over him and he couldn’t do anything because it was hot. He passed out a few times and woke up with Endermites in his mouth, crawling in his body. He remembers crying blood because of how raw his skin was. How hot it was inside the obsidian- _He could feel the way the Dreamon touched him._

“Tommy.” Dream’s voice cut through his rambling, as he shut his mouth as tightly as he could. “Tommy.” He almost whimpered at the caring tone, whined when he felt a cool hand touch his hot cheek. _When did it become so hot._ He could feel his lungs ceasing and he couldn’t breathe. _Why couldn’t he breathe?_

“Tommy.” He could feel hot tears rolling down his face, as though it was dragging lava. He felt like his skin was raw from the amount of tears he felt on his face. _It hurts!_

“Tommy, look at me.” Dream said with a soft tone and he does look at him. Desperately trying not to cry in relief when he saw his brother’s face. His mask hanging on the side of his head as he looked at him with a reassuring smile. 

“It’s okay Tommy, he can’t hurt you anymore. Niki and I will make sure of it, okay?” Tommy hesitantly nodded, not that he underestimated his strong siblings. But he knew that if they weren’t there, the Dreamon would strike and he knows that he’s not that strong at all. 

Dream saw this and brushed it off, already knowing who the fucker was and was ready to skin that motherfucker alive. He was ready to do a lot of things to that fucker but his first priority is his brother. “C’mon Toms.” He said, pulling him up with him to stand. “Let’s go and get Tubbs and Niki for a picnic.” Tommy looks at Dream weirdly. “But it's already-.” “NAh-Ah-ah-ah,” Dream cut Tommy off as he pulled Tommy towards Niki’s bakery. “It’s never too late to spend time with the ones you love.” Dream said as he put on his mask once more. That caring smile was the only thing Tommy saw before it was covered once more. And Tommy felt himself smile back. 

_The snake coiled around Tommy’s neck hissed happily, the rattle on its tail rattling joyfully._

* * *

x̴͈̹̐ ̸͉̉͂x̴̫͖͒͑ ̵̹̈̋ͅx̷̖̚ ̵̝̓x̴̝͂ ̴̜̫̋͠x̷͉̻͊ ̸͈̙̈́x̴͙̚ pulled against their restraints. As their body was pierced with a thousand knives. Screaming and pulling against their restraints in pain. “You FUCKER!” They screamed at their captor, before paling. Dreamons around him wince and pale in fear. Dream stood in front of him with an axe hanging on the side of his hip as his mask hung on the side of his head. “So.” Dream started, _the green anaconda hissed angrily at the restrained Dreamon._ The audience and the prisoner were scared, terrified and frozen. “You must be wondering, why is this person cuffed?” Dream held his axe, sharpening it like it was nothing. Before he threw it down on the ground, dismembering the prisoner’s leg. “I don’t like it when people touch my siblings.” He said. 

* * *

“Tommy?” 

“Hm?” Tommy asked as he looked at Niki with a confused look. She opened her mouth at the same time the door opened. Dream came in with his hoodies drenched with blue blood. Mask painted with splattered purple as he stepped into the bakery, careful not to get the blood on the floor. Niki’s eyes widened along with Tommy’s as they got up from their seats. George, Sapnap and the other look at Dream in shock. While Tubbo looks at him with concern. 

“Dream!” The two younger siblings rush over to their brother who in return gives a mock salute. Tubbo stands up to go to the kitchen, _probably to get a first-aid kit._

Dream just smiles underneath his mask as he reaches his hand out to ruffle Tommy’s hair. “He’s not gonna get you anymore.” He said, smiling when Tommy’s breath hitched and looked at him with hope. “Really?” He asked, Dream nods, wrapping his arm around Tommy’s neck. Pulling him in to give him a noogie. Tommy squawks and tries to get out of Dream’s hold. “Let go! I don’t want blood all over me!” He screamed out, but only prompted Dream to pull him closer. Much to Tommy’s displeasure. 

“AHEM!” 

Dream stopped and looked at Niki. “Yes?” He asked, as he never let go of Tommy who is still screaming bloody murder when blood stained his shirt. “Mind explaining why you’re like this?” Just in time to see Tubbo walking in with a first-aid kit, took one look at Tommy’s desperate pleads of help before ignoring it. 

Dream looked at Niki and gestured to Tommy. “He’s gonna have to explain it to you. Not my story to tell.” Tommy bows his head to avoid Niki’s gaze. Knowing he’s gonna regret ever telling Dream.

* * *

“Where is that fucker.” 

“Killed him.” 

**“YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST CALLED ME!!!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy?


End file.
